


Di ananas e di altri tormenti

by Duedicoppe



Series: Because The Night [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble Event 1, Music!AU, Questi Sono Matti, Slice of Life, We Are Out For Prompt, sì ho deciso di mescolare le lingue
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritto per il primo drabbleweekend del gruppo We are out for prompt. <br/>Prompt: <br/>Supernatural, Balthazar&Gabriel, Because the night verse - "Ci sono ananas che non potete neanche immaginare"<br/>(in generale, con la partecipazione di tutti i pg che vuoi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di ananas e di altri tormenti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedMushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/gifts).



La fiamma sfolgora, il fuoco divampa, la brace arde, la carne brucia. 

No, non è l’inferno. 

 

“Ho visto ananas che voi umani...”

“Secondo te sta cercando di dire che lui non è umano?”

“Ma lui NON è umano. Nessun essere umano potrebbe essere ancora verticale e in grado di esprimersi in maniera sostanzialmente intelligibile dopo il secondo litro di piñacolada.”

“Ananas giganti.”

“Cercate di non farlo parlare di Harry Potter, se appena è possibile. Sapete cosa succede... Ore e ore di rant sul fatto che Slughorn sia il miglior personaggio di tutti e sette i libri, e solo sulla base del fatto che gli piace l’ananas candito.”

“Ananas canterini. Di pessima realizzazione, è vero, ma canterini. E con una buona resa audio – ehi, potremmo metterne uno nel prossimo video – no, ok, forse non è poi una così buona idea.”

“Devo ammetterlo, pensavo che la camicia della volta scorsa fosse l’epitome dell’indecenza, ma è riuscito a superarsi.”

“Non-parlarmi-di-quella-camicia. Non parlarne non parlarne non parl-aaargh.”

“La collana di baby ananas è un autentico tocco di classe.”

“Aaargh. Ho bisogno degli antistaminici anche solo a guardarla.”

“Ma è di plastica.”

“Mi sta venendo l’orticaria comunque, è un problema tuo?”

“Ananas mignon, piccoli come questi – sono lieto che tu abbia notato questo pregevole pezzo di bigiotteria vintage, Fergus – ma perfettamente e squisitamente commestibili.”

“Ti ricordi di quando è girata la voce che volevano fare un remake dei Pomodori Assassini, però con gli ananas?”

“Altroché. Mi ha costretto a rispolverare i libri di legge perché voleva mettere in piedi una class action.”

“Nella sua bellezza, l’ananas è splendido anche come elemento decorativo. Ananas sulla carta da parati...” 

“E al liceo, quella volta che ha sostituito con jelly bean all’ananas tutte le capsule della prof?”

“È stato un gesto estremamente sconsiderato.”

“Oh, andiamo, Jiminy. Erano Omega 3, non salvavita.”

“E la professoressa era a tre metri da lui, senza porte che si potessero chiudere. E senza seconde uscite.”

“Lampade a forma di ananas...”

“Quei maledetti cosi. Orrori generati da un incubo. Una volta ne ha importato una ventina assieme ai sigari e mi è toccato mettere in piedi il set di Casa Erotica Tropical per levarli dal registro delle perdite.”

“E ovviamente, anche se solo come elemento decorativo, è stato fondamentale nella storia della musica...”

“Cazzo, no, non è possibile. Dimmi che non sta per succedere di nuovo. Dimmi che non lo farà, dimmi che sta per tramutarsi all’improvviso in una persona ragionevole, dimmi che non chiuderà la serata facendo di nuovo l’imitazione di Carmen Miranda.”

”Mi dispiace, Dean. Ho passato anni a tentare di farlo diventare una persona ragionevole, ma ho fallito. Temo che a meno di un miracolo non ci sia modo di impedire che accada di nuovo.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Ah. Volevi che mentissi.”

“E poi c’è la salvia ananas. A dimostrazione del fatto che perfino le piante capiscono cosa sia un sapore davvero squisito, mentre voi miscredenti...”

“Togliete quella roba dalla griglia prima che diventi immangiabile, idjits!”

 

La fiamma sfolgora, il fuoco divampa, la brace arde, la carne brucia (quasi). 

No, non è l’inferno.

È solo una ‘normalissima’ serata barbecue dei Winchester And Friends.

 

 

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2s7jmo2)


End file.
